Friends Forever
by Petalwhisker
Summary: The Bladebreakers split up, but what happens when you loose your closest friends? will they ever see each other again! And why am I asking so many questions I'm the one that made the story! Song Fic


**And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives**

**Where we're gonna be when we turn 25**

**I keep thinking times will never change**

**Keep on thinking things will always be the same**

**But when we leave this year we won't be coming back**

**No more hanging out cause we're on a different track**

**And if you got something that you need to say**

**You better say it right now cause you don't have another day**

**Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down**

The Bladebreakers sat on the porch of the high school, school was over and they had the rest of their lives left. The thing was, Rei was going back to train in his village, Max was headed to stay with his mom and go to the New York College, Kai was headed back to Russia where the Blitzkrieg Boys would be waiting to pick him up, Tyson, Hilary and Kenny would be staying in Japan along with Daichi, whom was not yet out of high school and had 2 more years left. But the thing was, they all wondered if they'd ever see each other again. There was no more Bladebreakers, just a bunch of friends that liked to beyblade.

Tyson stood up as Kai and Rei left for their flight; they got on the same plane seeing as how China was a stopping point on the way to Russia. Max soon left after them no one ever saying goodbye, it would be too painful to think that they may never see each other again.

**These memories are playing like a film without sound**

**And I keep thinking of the night in June**

**I didn't know much of love, but it came too soon**

**And there was me and you, and then it got real blue**

**Stay at home talkin' on the telephone and**

**We would get so excited; we'd get so scared**

**Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair**

Hilary cried as she saw the love of her life leaving, she couldn't bare to watch Kai step onto that plane. As soon as the plane took off none of them could take it anymore and the guys let tears fall from their faces as they had no idea what would happen to their team now.

**And this is how it feels**

**As we go on, we remember**

**All the times we had together**

**And as our lives change,**

**From whatever**

**We will still be, friends forever**

_**(3 years later)**_

Tyson came running out of the dojo yelling something about crazy grandpas and such. **(Everyone but Daichi and Kai is now 18, Daichi is 15 and Kai is 19) **Tyson suddenly stopped when he got to the bus stop where he met up with Hilary and Kenny, they were headed to the mall, it's not like Tyson and Kenny_ wanted _to go, they had no choice Hilary had become depressed after Kai and the others had left but she had gotten better till a certain 15 year old red head had mentioned it after a small talk on how great kids are in beyblade these days. The bus dropped them off at the stop just in front of the airport, which was right next to the mall, this only added in Hilary's sadness at the memory, as did it for the 2 males.

Before they could get any farther than passed the front doors of the airport Kenny noticed 3 familiar blurs coming nearer to them, suddenly Tyson yelled at the top of his lungs, "MAX!! KAI!! REI!!" the trio quickly ran to the others as they too noticed their old friends coming near they began to run as well. They all came together in a group hug. **(Kai of course not hugging but being squished between Max and Tyson)**

"You guys! I thought you would never come back!! I mean what are you 3 doing here?? And at the same time!?" Tyson practically screamed letting go of Max and allowing Kai time to breathe. Rei was the first to speak, "Well you see we all really missed you guys, and each other of course. Actually it was all Kai's idea! He said that the team needed to get back together to else he's gonna go crazy!" At this everyone except Max and Rei stared wide-eyed at Kai, who looked quite embarrassed at this particular moment **(ya I kno OOC but oh well xD he had a good idea and I wanted him to be the one to show feelings for the team!) **"So we all got plane tickets and met up in the airport here, where we found you guys!" he finished. Just then a low husky voice caught their attention as a much-unexpected two-toned haired teen spoke, "We must stay together, we are the Bladebreakers after all, not to mention like Tyson had said once 'We are the Bladebreakers, Friend forever!'" The whole team nearly died of a heart attack at what _Kai _had said, but then they all were happy he accepted them as friends now.

"**We Are A Team, We Are The Bladebreakers, We…Are…Friend Forever!"**

* * *

ok so that's only part of the song Vitamin C – Graduation (friends forever) but ya it goes with the story so…hope u like my song fic/oneshot


End file.
